


And This is How it Starts

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, College, College AU, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, High School, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Malec friend to lovers au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This is How it Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ‘Sex’ by The 1975.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of manipulation.

Alec walked down the hall telling himself to get it together. Middle school was not scary, no one would hurt him, he would get through the classes, he would meet good friends, he would make his father proud. His grip on the strap of his bag tightened and he pulled the sleeves of his sweater so they were covering his palms. The corridor was full of people chatting, joking around, shouting at each other, telling each other stories of their holidays. Alec hated the noise, he preferred empty corridors, libraries, people that were not his siblings made Alec uncomfortable and he usually preferred to be alone. Alec turned into a corner where he hoped his locker was, it was definitely this corridor, when he bumped hard into someone scattering their belonging on the floor.

‘Oh my God,’ Alec said bending down to pick up the notebooks and an… _eyeliner?_ ‘I am so sorry.’

He looked up to see the most peculiar eyes staring back at him. They were green but they reflected gold as well. The boy was Asian with jet black hair and eyes decorated with eyeshadow. 

‘It’s fine,’ the boy said smiling good naturally. ‘It’s my fault I wasn’t looking. I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane.’ Magnus took the books Alec offered to him and asked for his name.

‘I’m Alec,’ Alec mumbled at him, staring at his feet. ‘Short for Alexander.’

‘Nice to meet you, Alec short for Alexander,’ Magnus grinned at him making the blue-eyed boy go redder. ‘I hope I’ll see you in one of my classes.’

With that Magnus walked away and Alec watched the way he had a skip in his step, like he was happy and care-free. Alec wondered what that felt like. He looked down and realized he was still holding Magnus’s eyeliner in his hand.

* * *

‘Magnus, please, I don’t want to go the homecoming dance. It’s embarrassing! I can’t dance to save anyone’s life and may I remind you that I’m gay, a fact that no one knows, and I will not go with some girl!’

Magnus just rolled his eyes and sat infront his best friend. They were in the locker room; Alec has just finished his lacrosse practice and the room was empty except for the two of them. Gold reflected in Magnus’s eyes as he looked at Alec and he suddenly recalled the day they had first met, Magnus’s eyes looked the same now except now they held impatience that was directed at him. After Alec had returned the eyeliner to Magnus they had found out their classes were mostly the same and before Alec knew it, they were best friends. Though Magnus had other friends, a crowd of them actually, he was never biased. Besides Alec liked his friends; they made him feel welcome and comfortable and always accepted his opinion.

‘Well, I’m bisexual and I want to go with you,’ Magnus said though his tone light. ‘C’mon, Alexander it’ll be fun! Just the two of us, no stupid Richard or Liam or anyone to ruin this last event.’

‘I don’t know…’

‘We won’t dance, I promise.’

‘Magnus.’

‘Alec.’

Magnus began to pout  and Alec started to laugh. ‘Okay, that’s not fair! You know that’s not fair.’

Magnus grinned. ‘I know you can’t resist my charms!’

Alec just rolled his eyes and leaned forwards to ruffle Magnus’s hair affectionately ignoring Magnus’s protests.

* * *

Alec tasted the alcohol on Magnus as their tongues met and they kiss hard and clutched on to each other so tightly that Alec was afraid he would break if Magnus let him go. His arms tightened around Magnus’s neck, earning a groan from the taller boy, and he pressed his body closer to Magnus. He wanted Magnus, that’s all he’s ever wanted. He wanted happiness and Magnus was the only happiness he could remember in a long time. He knew he wouldn’t recall this in the morning but for now this was all that mattered.

He loved Magnus Bane and he was afraid of everyone finding out including Magnus.

* * *

‘Alec, what happened last night…’

‘What? Last night? I don’t remember a thing!’

‘You…don’t?’

‘No.’

‘ _Oh_ , oh yeah me too. I don’t remember anything either.’

‘Let’s not drink so much again, I hate hangovers.’

* * *

Alec sighed rubbing the back of his neck. His essay was getting nowhere and college was getting harder. He and Magnus got into the same college and Magnus spend most of time in Alec’s room. They were writing the essay together, Magnus was already halfway through it but Alec’s brain had shut off after he wrote the first sentence. He missed home, he missed his brother and sister, he missed Max. He remembered the night it had happened and remembered the way Magnus had held him tight and Alec had a death grip on him, his shouts and sobs muffled by Magnus’s shirt. He remembered how Magnus had smelled of burned sugar and sweat and detergent. He remembered how Magnus had kissed him at the night of the homecoming.

He sighed again. He felt hands on his shoulders and turned around to see Magnus standing behind him, his eyebrows raised asking for permission. Alec nodded and Magnus began to massage his shoulders. Alec sighed and leaned back against Magnus’s chest.

He thought about their lingering touches and the way Magnus put his head on Alec’s shoulder or touch the small area in his back when he passed by him making Alec shudder. Alec wished he wasn’t such a coward.

He needed to tell Magnus what he felt about him or he was afraid he would break apart.

* * *

Magnus started dating a girl called Camille. Alec hated her. He hated the way she held his head high and treated Magnus like a toy, he hated her pretentiousness and hated how she looked at Alec. She hated how she was manipulative and she somehow knew Alec was gay, knew how Alec felt about Magnus. He would lie in his bed at night, her whispers making him anxious and he had a panic attack in the bathroom that he didn’t tell Magnus about even though Magnus was the only one there who could calm him so he had called Izzy instead.

Magnus was worst. Alec saw how he tired he was, he saw the black circling under his eyes, his uneven makeup, his bed hair. 

They were in their room and he had no idea how it had started but they were both shouting at each other.

‘All she ever does is make you miserable Magnus, I can’t see you like this!’ Alec shouted at him. Magnus was sitting on his bed and he was glaring at Alec.

‘How do you know I’m miserable?’

‘Because I’m your best friend Mags, I have eyes! Have you looked in the mirror lately?’

‘Best friend?’ Magnus said his voice dripping venom. ‘Really Alexander? When was the last time we had a proper conversation? All you do is sit and sulk all day ever since I started dating her! You don’t say a single word to me!’

‘You know I’m not good with words Mags,’ Alec said his voice softening. ‘And it’s not that.’

‘Then what is it?’

Alec looked at Magnus and took him in. He saw his green gold eyes that took his breath away, he saw his rumpled hair devoid of glitter, he saw the silk robe he was clad in, he saw the frown he was wearing and he couldn’t take it anymore.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought then stalked towards Magnus, pulled him to his feet, ignoring the surprised expression on Magnus’s face, and kissed him hard.

Magnus went still for a moment before kissing him back. He made a pleasing sound and pried Alec’s mouth open. Their tongues met and Alec felt a wave of pleasure running down his spine. He moaned in Magnus’s mouth and slid his hands into Magnus’s hair pulling at them a little. Magnus’s fingers found his belt loops and pulled his closer, biting Alec’s bottom lip and sucking on it hard. His hands found the hem of Alec’s shirt and he slid his hands up. Alec felt Magnus’s smooth hands sliding up his back and he shivered. He held Magnus tighter. This was it, this was Alec kissing Magnus, he was kissing him sober and real and there was no turning back. Alec didn’t want to turn back; he wanted Magnus. He had wanted him for so long and had loved him so much and this was him doing it. Fuck the world, he wanted this wonderful boy that drove him crazy. It was insane. Alec was insane but he loved it, he loved Magnus, and he was not afraid.

They broke apart gasping trying to catch their breaths, their mouths shinning. Magnus leaned in to touch his forehead to Alec’s whispering, ‘you stupid wonderful man.’ before capturing his lips again. Alec moaned and pushed Magnus on the bed and climbed on top of him. He took Magnus’s wrist and pushed them above his head and bend down to prep small kisses on the side of Magnus’s neck before burying his face in Magnus’s hair and whispering ‘I love you, Mags. I’m sorry for being an idiot.’

‘I am sorry too,’ Magnus grinned back, his eyes shining. ‘For your idiocity.’ Alec smacked him playfully, laughing.

Magnus smirked at him and said. ‘Now shut up and kiss me. I just hope you remember this in the morning.’ Alec saw the mirth in his eyes.

Alec grinned. ‘I’m sure you have ways to make me remember.’

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! I'm alecbluewood (past thewholocked).


End file.
